celebusfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Fayte
'Charlie Fayte '(- May 21, 2011) was a hostage in the Dream State Incident and a student at Celebus High School. Early Life Charles Fayte was born on July 7, 1994 in Celebus, New Jersey, the son of Edward Fayte and Lindsay Schyler, the daughter of Danish immigrants. He lived in the same home on Westmore Street off of Main Street in Celebus throughout his life. In the fall of 1999, when he was five years old, he went on an exploration with his parents through their house and with the aid of flashlights, they found a letter written by a Union soldier during the American Civil War. They framed it and pinned it to the wall in the living room, where it remained during his teenage years. While his father was originally a contractor for a private firm, he was fired in 2003 and was unemployed for five years. His mother worked as a full-time accountant at a firm in downtown Celebus. In the fall of 2005, Fayte entered Briney Middle School in central Celebus, taking the bus for the first time. He made a few close friends, but he had several lonely tendencies that pushed people away. Moreover, his father, who remained at home unemployed until 2008, worsened his social anxiety with scathing criticism. In the summer of 2008, his father was hired as an engineer by the town in charge of renovating the facades of many buildings in Celebus. Indeed, starting in 2010, he was in charge of building a brand-new senior center near Mayflower Park. Celebus High School When the new semester of his junior year began on January 27, 2011, Charlie replaced his free period after American Government with a Supernatural Phenomena class in Room 234, a class attended by 7 other students. Another student, Brian, who was in his American Government class, used the opportunity to pretend to be friends with Charlie before abandoning him in a skate park at midnight, an incident on February 8, 2011 that haunted him for weeks. On April 29, 2011, at the end of his junior year of high school, Charlie became friends with another student named Jeremy. They met after his American Government and Supernatural Phenomena classes, which talked of dream state mechanics. Dream State mechanics dictated a dream state as a contained area in which certain rules of the universe would not apply; they are only man-made. Up to April 29, 2011, no Dream State had been created larger than a living room. The discussion was cut short, allowing Jeremy and Charlie to become friends in the hallway. Indeed, the two decided to join the tennis team on May 1, 2011. They had attended the last two practices to become more involved. The first tennis match occurred on May 7, 2011 against their rival, Devon Polk High School. They had attended the last practice the prior afternoon. But during the match, when Jeremy didn't show up, Charlie played by himself in a victorious singles match. When he went to the locker room to change, he accidentally overheard the future barrier activators fall out of a hiding space in the adjacent bathroom, slamming down onto the ground. He was distracted though by a student in his Supernatural Phenomena class, Ben, who started a fight over the initiation of a Dream State. Charlie was saved, however, by Jeremy, who barreled into Ben. The two moved past the incident. By May 10, 2011, Charlie walked to school and convinced Jeremy to talk to his crush, Bridget, a student in one of his classes and his crush since January 2011. On May 13, while Charlie was changing for gym class, he was bombarded by two police officers, who retrieved the barrier activators from the bathroom. This occurred just before Sebastian, who had witnessed the bundle of metal poles wrapped in a dark green vine. They were quickly pushed to the side by John Schew, who was on his way to the courtyard. On May 19, Jeremy and Charlie had a major falling-out during lunch, in which he punched Jeremy in the mouth. On May 20, he left school and was picked up by his mother, who brought him home. He did his homework, ate dinner with his parents, and watched television before his mother brought him back to school for the play. Dream State Incident